


Blood (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood, Canon - Typical Violence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Protective Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Slow Build, Steve has a mouth on him, alternative universe - canon with extra magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia es tan común como la electricidad, HIDRA adora a un DIOS que da orden atravéz de la muerte. Ellos usaron SU sangre para crear fieros soldados y después los esclavizaron encadenando sus almas.El hombre quien fuera James Barnes es el ultimo soldado, el resto ha sido sacrificado al sucumbir al llamado de la sange. Una noche, fuera de control luego de una misión, el cada vez mas inestable soldado se encuentra con Steve Rogers. En lugar de haver sido reducido a una mancha roja en el pavimento, Steve exitosamente tranquiliza al Soldado. HIDRA decide quedarselo. El soldado es el último que les queda; si Steve puede calmarlo él va a hacerlo le guste o no.Al igual que los caballos de carreras tienen cabras compañeras, ellos le entregan a Steve al Soldado como una especie de mascota. Estudios han demostrado que las mascotas pueden alivar depresión, desesperación, soledad, incrementar la sensación de seguridad y bienestar y proveer una fuente de protección y de amor incondicional. HIDRA ciertamente debió de revisar la literatura antes de entregarle a Steve al Soldado. Ya que una vez que Steve Rogers esta involucrado la protección se sale de control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756915) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 
  * Inspired by [Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756915) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Apesto para dibujar hombres ... así que aquí tienen un monton de viejas ¡Viejas para todos! :)

Garabatos ^3^

 

1º Scarlett Witch:

Perdonenme por ser al único al que le puse empeño (u-ù)

2º Maria Hill:

Estaba aburrida cuando lo hice ...

3º Clerigos:

Debido a la educación catolica me los imagine a todos como monjas o frailes ...

Les ruego disculpas (Ú^Ù)


	2. Cápitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si el dibujo de Stucky (:

Oviaremos los 2 grandes errores que hay alli u-ù

1º Estoy muy segura de que Steve usaba lentes aqui ...

2º Olvide el brazo de Bucky (Me avergüenzo de mi misma)

Lo dibuje hace un año y lo pinte ayer, así que ya no me acordaba de mucho,

por favor tengan piedad ( u-ù)

 

 

P.D. Voy a tirar esos marcadores azul y verde, no merecen volver a pintar ( ùnú)


End file.
